


In The Pool

by hellodarlingjen



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Public Sex, drunk hal, irritated barry, no regrets, smut and nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodarlingjen/pseuds/hellodarlingjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal gets drunk and ends up in the hotel swimming pool. Barry joins him, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the terrible summary, I'm so bad with them, lol. This is all porn, with a slight bit of background info tied in, but not enough to throw you off from the smut. Now, back to my Superbat story, I'll leave you to it. I hope you enjoy, and I'll apologize before hand if there's any mistakes.

Hal Jordan _should_ be worried about getting caught, the whole idea of them _not_ getting caught was preposterous, yet he couldn't bring himself to give two shits beyond _Barry_ , outdoor sex, and wet, staticky skin.

He wasn't totally sure how things had gone from them bitching at each other about whether or not to get somewhat intoxicated at the hotel bar (Hal had definitely been _for_ it, Barry against it) all the way to them currently rutting up against each other in the pool at two in the morning. He knew that it probably had something to do with the alcohol currently thrumming through Hal's system and the irritation buzzing through the speedster's.

After their bitch session earlier, Hal had stormed off to the bar, deciding that if they weren't going to drink together, that he might as well get smashed on his own. A few (okay, _eight_ ) beers later and, maybe, five or sex shots of tequila later, the Green Lantern had gotten himself thoroughly tipsy and had wandered out to the empty outdoor pool. His happily drunk mind informing him that he should take a dip in the pool and relax before he went back to their shared room. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lazily floating on his back in the pool, or how long he'd been naked, but eventually Barry did find him.

Which, in the end, had led to them both being naked in the pool and grinding against each other in the shallow end, Hal's back scraping against the concrete wall as Barry angrily kissed him, lips and teeth biting and sucking at his own mouth. He could feel the annoyance buzzing off of his speedster boyfriend, but, in all reality, that made the blood rush south even faster.

Sure, he ticked Barry off quite frequently for a various number of reasons, but it wasn't often that it happened when they were crashing at a hotel, and it most certainly never happened whilst they were outdoors and in public. It was kind-of-really-very hot, and he couldn't help his desperate groans as his hands tangled in Barry's blond hair, eyes screwed shut as he allowed his boyfriend to dominate the kiss.

A tongue slid against his own, prying his mouth open wider, moans becoming slightly louder whilst being muffled by lips. He could feel the slight nips of teeth at his lips every now and then, hands on his hips bruisingly tight, the speedster vibrating against him as they kissed. They ground their groins together still, the feelings all too real and good. One of his hands remained in Barry's hair, and the other trailed down his neck, feeling his way down from thick shoulders to a muscled back, wandering lower and lower, dipping below the water eventually, until he felt the wet band of Barry's boxers.

 _What was the point of even taking everything else off if you weren't going to remove your underwear_ , his mind helpfully supplied, but he wasn't going to actually voice that opinion. After all, the blond was already irritated enough with him, he didn't want to piss him off any more than he already had, less the possibility of angry, outdoor sex was out of the question and all of this rutting was stopped. The brunette didn't want to be left hanging. Being blue-balled was never fun — okay, scratch that, yeah it was, but not when the one that was currently dominating everything was pissed off.

Hal didn't want to screw up one of his rare chances for public sex, it just wasn't worth it.

Barry eventually did separate their lips, and before Hal could drunkenly say anything stupid, a hand covered his mouth and he was hushed. His eyes opened slowly, watching as those blue eyes looked him over, eyes meeting his own for a moment, and then the gorgeous blue of Barry's eyes were gone.

Lips traveled along his jaw and behind his ear, teeth biting at his earlobe swiftly, before there was a humming of approval from the blond man. His lips continued to travel, moving down Hal's neck, biting and sucking now, barely even kissing the skin as he left hickeys of all shapes and hues along his path. The grinding movements between their erections continued, and Hal wondered if he could get any harder.

The hand that was in Barry's hair tightened, and the one that was playing with the soaked hem of the speedster's briefs shoved down beyond the curve of his ass, feeling the smooth skin briefly. His fingers wandered, until, finally, he allowed himself to touch the cleft of Barry's ass, moving slowly, easily finding the man's puckered entrance. Hal felt his boyfriend tense for a moment, and then he heard him groan against his neck, pressing back on his fingers slightly, silently begging for more.

He groaned against the hand still over his mouth, shifting his jaw just a bit so that he could bite at the palm of Barry's hand, signaling that he needed to say something. He could hear a grumble coming from his boyfriend, and then the hand was gone and those blue eyes were meeting his own brown ones again.

"What is it, Hal?" There was still a definite lilt of anger in his voice, but it was more or less over clouded by lust at this point. He could practically hear Barry's thoughts then, probably all ranging from 'hurry up and speak before I jump /your/ ass, you drunken idiot' to 'come on, let's just fuck already' to 'God, am I really dating this drunken loser?'. He'd stopped his movements altogether, still, besides the slight twitch every few seconds.

Hal swallowed thickly, shifting his hips ever so slightly to grind against his boyfriend, chests still pressed together, fingers dancing over his entrance. "Th's ain't gonna w'rk 'f ya d'n't t'ke off y'r briefs," he slurred, both thanks to his intoxicated state and the lust he was feeling for his boyfriend. He wasn't fully drunk, he could still form somewhat coherent sentences, but that didn't mean he spoke _well_. His words would likely get jumbled as the alcohol continued to take its effect, and before that happened, he wanted to get a move on so that he could fuck his irritated boyfriend.

Knowingly, Barry gave him a long look, as if considering something, and before Hal could really react (both thanks to the fact that his lover was fast and that he was _kinda-but-not-really_ drunk), the briefs were off and tossed away somewhere, the noise resounding with a slap against the concrete. Barry was back to grinding against him, buzzing and vibrating with quite a bit of energy, and Hal's fingers rubbed over the man's hole, as if he hadn't even moved at super speed to toss away his underwear.

Damn, he couldn't wait to be buried in that tight head, to rut against the man in the water, to feel his inner muscles clenching around him as they fucked. He knew that, if someone happened to wander outside to the pool in the middle of the night, Barry would have them out of there before the person could blink, so he didn't worry about them getting caught. Just the idea of getting caught was enough to have him more riled up than usual in this state, and he couldn't contain the loud groans that escaped him, until that hand was back to covering his mouth.

"Shush, don't want.... Anyone..." Barry moaned softly, "....to come and....find us...." Hal's index finger slowly pressed against the tight ring of muscles, before breaching him there, pressing inside carefully, although it wasn't difficult. "....fucking shit... _Hal_..." They'd had a quickie earlier, a few hours before their inevitable bickering, so Barry was nowhere near as tight as he could be, and if Hal didn't know any better, he'd think that his come was still inside his boyfriend (well, actually, there was maybe an eighty percent that at least /some/ of it was still there).

Hal's hand that had remained in Barry's hair finally moved, sliding down his back towards his well-toned ass, before gripping one cheek and lifting him slightly, just so that he could have a better angle to finger fuck him at. His finger moved in and out, stretching, pressing inside, until he added a second, and then a third.

He spread them out, testing and teasing, moving in deep to seek out and brush over Barry's prostate, before just ghosting over that sweet spot and pulling back, making his lover gasp and (almost) whine. He teased at a fourth finger, pressing his pinkie just so to the rim of Barry's hole, and the hand over his mouth dropped. It gripped his shoulder tightly, and the one on his hips dug its nails into his skin, and he was liable to be leaving this sexcapade all bruised and scratched up, especially once they got to the real action.

Continuing to tease the speedster, he could feel the man beginning to speed up his grinding movements, hips going almost impossibly and painfully fast against his own, and Hal knew then that he really needed to get the show on the road.

Moving to change their positions so that at least his back wouldn't be the only one scratched up by the concrete wall, Hal had his boyfriend pressed tight against the pool wall in moments, groins still pressed together, water sloshing around them. He removed his fingers from Barry's entrance, both hands gripping his ass cheeks now. Both of the blond's hands were on his shoulders by now, and as Hal lifted the man up, he could feel the nails digging into his skin.

Wrapping one hand around the blue-eyed man's waist, the other still gripping his ass, he shifted him up on the wall some, before moving his hand from Barry's ass to his own cock. He pressed the head to the tight ring of muscle, and slowly sank into him, head falling back as he moaned deeply, feeling his lover vibrating against him as those nails dug in deeper into his shoulders. He continued to gently fuck into Barry, bodies moving enough to begin making slight splashing sounds, until he finally found himself buried to the hilt.

Hal felt legs wrapping around his waist, and his hands moved right back to gripping Barry's ass, spreading him wide as he groped the firm cheeks. He allowed the speedster to adjust, feeling him move around on him, arms moving to dangle over his back, face burrowing into the brunette's neck, and then he began to move.

It began at an easy pace, first and foremost to make sure that his beautiful lover was comfortable enough despite the water likely entering him and the rough, concrete wall scraping against his back every now and then as Hal thrust into him. Then, it moved onto a more moderate lace, hips slapping against Barry's ass, water splashing around more so, groans from both parties beginning to get louder. Nails began to dig into his back, teeth wandering along his neck, sucking and biting as he went, and Hal was practically in heaven.

It always felt good to fuck Barry, anywhere and everywhere, but it wasn't often that they actually had real, honest-to-god public sex (even though, technically, nobody was around). It wasn't often that they even got to spend the night in a fairly nice hotel, much less one with a pool, and it never happened where they actually fucked in a pool. It was a nice change a scenery, a nice test to see if they liked the idea of possibly getting caught, and it was angry sex. While Hal being drunk made him less angry than his partner, it certainly didn't diminish the idea that Barry was fucking him to get his rage and irritation out, and fuck if it wasn't hot to think about the fact that he was being used like this.

He was drunk and having the time of his life, so he hoped he'd remember this for a later date, either for personal masturbation fantasies or for when they wanted to try something like this again. He knew that, if he happened to forget, Barry would likely decide that it wasn't worth doing it again.

Moving his own mouth against Barry's neck, Hal bit down harshly on the man's neck, hips stuttering as he pounded into his boyfriend. His heart was racing, and he felt as if he was spiked with electricity (he likely was, considering just who he was fucking). Barry was thrumming against him, and it wasn't long before the Green Lantern was practically getting ridden whilst fucking the speedster.

He knew that Barry preferred to come at the same time as Hal, and he knew that the former was more likely to always come first, so he understood the rush. Barry must be close, and so he was trying to hurry the brunette right on along.

He didn't mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed the rush.

He continued to fuck into the blond, thrusts becoming harder as he felt heat in his groin, dick feeling as if it were getting larger than before. Nails dug into his back, and he could feel Barry marking him up, as if silently claiming him (even though they both knew that Hal's heart was all Barry's). He dragged his own teeth along the man's neck, feeling his sped up pulse, before biting down again, leaving his own marks, albeit not as many. They were both fairly possessive bastards, weren't they?

Knowing that he would be coming any moment, he didn't hold back on his thrusting or on his sounds, and Barry didn't let up on his riding actions and marking Hal up. He shifted his hips just so, pounding harder and harder into Barry, it was only when he heard a " _fuckingshityesthankfuckhalshityesyesyesyes_ " did he knew that his boyfriend was coming just from his ass being fucked alone. Nails dugs deeper into his back, and he could almost feel the blood bubbling to the surface.

Hal wasn't too far behind, hips stuttering as he slammed into Barry one last time, and then he was painting his inner walls with come, groaning into the blond's neck, heart stuttering as he felt electricity crackle around them. He felt the man's inner muscles clenching down on his sensitive cock, and he knew then that he really, really wanted to do this again, once they got back to their room.

He could feel the thrumming energy coming from Barry as the man practically became goo in Hal's arms, and he held him close, nuzzled his neck, smiling drunkenly. "God, I love ya, y'know," he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut.

He heard a chuckle and then gentle fingers taking over the scratch marks long his back. "I know, but that doesn't mean you're not still in trouble."

He stiffened slightly, frowning against his boyfriend's neck. "....shit....r'lly?"

"Yeah."

"F'ck me...."

"Maybe later."

At that, Hal had to laugh, and he knew that they'd be just fine. Barry was just being stubborn.

"No laughing, I'm not joking," Barry stated, voice smooth and cold.

Okay, scratch that. Hal was definitely still in trouble and it wasn't just plain stubbornness. Well, damn.


End file.
